


mark you up

by kiyala



Series: The Gilded Knife [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bathing/Washing, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't understand how someone can be possessive over a whore, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mark you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> Yet another birthday fic for [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/)!

A week had passed since Thor had first stepped through the door of The Gilded Knife. Precisely seven days, and this was the third time he'd returned so far. He asked for Loki every time, a shy look on his face the first couple of times. It was gone now; he'd grown comfortable with what he was doing, just as he was slowly growing familiar with Loki's body.

"For the amount of gold you pay," Loki muttered, lying back in bed as Thor kissed down his body. "I cannot believe that you are willing to waste your time _kissing_ me."

Thor lifted his head, thumb brushing over the faint bruises on Loki's hips. "Would you rather I treat you roughly like the others?"

Loki tilted his chin up defiantly. "Maybe I _like_ it when they do."

Thor's eyes widened, as if he'd never even considered the possibility of that before. Loki had to struggle to bite back his smile.

"Some people like to be possessive," he explained with a simple shrug. "I do not take many clients, as you have learned yourself, but they know that what time they have with me is still limited. It's their way of… extending it, I suppose. Letting whoever comes after them know that they have been there too."

Thor frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. I don't mean to offend you, but you _are_ …"

"A whore?" Loki supplied with a smile. "If I can make them forget this fact and make them feel as if they could have some kind of permanent claim on me, then I suppose I'm doing my job well."

"And you like it when they are rough with you."

In response, Loki turned them over so that Thor was the one lying on his back. Crawling onto him, Loki kissed him, starting at his lips and then making his way downwards. He kissed Thor's neck, down to where it met his shoulders, and then bit down hard.

Thor moaned, arching off the bed. Loki kissed the same place, licking it soothingly with his tongue before pulling back with a grin.

"You see?"

"May I?" Thor asked, pulling Loki closer. Loki tilted his head up in invitation and Thor nuzzled against the soft skin there first, kissing it before sinking his teeth into it. He was gentle—too gentle for Loki's liking—but Loki let out a breathy sigh of appreciation anyway.

"See? You'll learn."

If Loki has his way, Thor will learn very quickly.

«·»

By the time two months had passed, Thor was Loki's most frequent client. Loki had his claws in, and Thor was completely oblivious to it. Yes, he was aware of the fact that he came to Loki at least three times a week, but Loki doubted he knew there was fondness creeping into his gaze lately. He probably didn't even notice the fact that he would mark Loki more often these days, sucking marks onto his neck, on the insides of his thighs.

Loki only encouraged it at every opportunity he had. If he wanted this to succeed, he needed Thor completely ensnared, and it was proving to be a much easier task than he'd anticipated.

That evening, when Thor walked into the brothel, Loki was in the main sitting area, sitting in another man's lap. Loki's gaze settled on him immediately, even as the hands resting on his sides slid down, cupping his buttocks and squeezing them. The lips kissing along his neck were gone, replaced by the sharp bite of teeth, and Loki gasped aloud, his eyes fluttering shut. When he opened them again, Thor's expression had gone dark. Then the hands on Loki slid down to his crotch instead, rubbing and stroking, and Thor crossed the room.

He didn't speak, simply throwing a pouch of gold onto the table before them.

"What's this?" the man asked lazily, looking up at Thor even as he continued to stroke Loki.

"This is more than what you must have paid. Enough for you to purchase somebody else. Anybody else. I want him."

The man snickered, his hand tightening around Loki's crotch. He gasped breathily, arching his back, his mouth falling open.

"Mm, he's a good little whore, isn't he? We could always share."

"I want him," Thor repeated, in a tone that brooked no argument, that said that he would get what he wanted one way or another, and he was quickly losing his patience. "The contents of that pouch will compensate you for your troubles, I am sure."

The man grunted, pulling Loki into one last, sloppy kiss before letting go of him. "Fine."

Loki stood aside obediently, silent as the man counted his coins, nodded in satisfaction and walked off. He kept his head bowed as Thor looked at him, leading the way deeper into the brothel, where the private rooms were.

Thor's favourite room was opulent, decorated in shades of red and gold, with a large, soft bed against the wall. Loki opened the door and turned around, waiting for Thor to shut it behind them before giving him a sly smirk.

"What's the matter, jealous?"

"I requested that you keep yourself free tonight," Thor replied, walking towards him. "For me."

"You're early. I could have fit him in before you arrived," Loki made a crude gesture with his fist. "He wouldn't have lasted long. Not under my hands."

"But now you have _him_ all over you." There was a slight growl to Thor's words. He nodded to the small room attached to the bedroom. "Come."

There was a golden tub, and heated water on tap. It was a small feature of every dedicated room of the brothel, and one that Loki came up with himself. He was proud of it, though he never outwardly showed it. He obediently poured the water into the tub, until it was warm enough for Thor's liking. Then he turned expectantly, his eyebrow raised.

Thor stepped forward, undressing him. Loki was wearing little more than a short, leather skirt and a light button-up shirt. Thor let them both fall to the floor as he helped Loki into the tub.

"Are you going to wash him off me?" Loki murmured, closing his eyes as Thor knelt by the bathtub, his large hands stroking across Loki's chest. "Get me nice and clean so that you can dirty me instead?"

Thor hummed in agreement, pressing his lips against Loki's neck. "What would you have done, had I not stepped in?"

"I would have watched you," Loki replied, leaning into Thor's touch. "I would have gasped and panted and moaned, loud enough for you to hear. I would have let him touch me, and I would have come for him, looking at you. That's what you would have wanted, isn't it? You want me all to yourself, so that everything I do is for you. If you could, you would have me on my knees in front of you all the time, ready and waiting."

"I would get nothing else done," Thor growled out, his fingers circling around Loki's nipples, just teasing them lightly.

"Oh, but you wouldn't _need_ to," Loki murmured breathily, reaching behind him and burying his fingers in Thor's hair, turning his face to kiss him. "You'd never need to do anything else but fuck me."

Thor moaned against his mouth and stood quickly. "That's enough. Get up. Come here."

Loki let Thor dry him off with one of the fluffy towels hanging by the side. Thor's gaze slid over his body, lingering at his cock, already hard and flushed.

"I thought you were going to get me dirty," Loki whispered, his teeth scraping Thor's earlobe. "Don't disappoint me, now."

"Believe me," Thor replied, picking Loki up by the waist and carrying him to the bed. "I will do no such thing."

Thor rarely had the patience to tease, and tonight was no different. He spread Loki out on the bed, kissing him and reaching for the oil at the same time, coating his fingers.

Loki loved being stretched by Thor; his fingers were so thick, but he was gentle, making sure Loki adjusted to every movement he made. Then, Thor was rolling a prophylactic onto his cock, thrusting into Loki until he was all the way in.

"Impress me, then," Loki told him with a smirk.

Thor did not hesitate to comply; he slept with Loki so often that they knew each other's bodies with a familiarity that Loki didn't share with any other. Thor knew exactly what he liked, and he'd long since learned what every single one of Loki's sounds meant, whether he was enjoying something, wasn't enjoying it, or never wanted it to stop.

Thor, in return, was an open book. Loki took advantage of it at every chance he could; he knew how to deny Thor the pleasure he wanted until he was going mad for it, until he could do nothing but hold onto Loki and moan once he had it.

"Wait," Loki gasped, once he felt that Thor was close. Thor stilled immediately, frowning questioningly. Loki smirked up at him. "I want you to come all over me, Thor. Mark me with it."

" _Yes_ ," Thor gasped, withdrawing from Loki, tossing the prophylactic aside before taking himself in hand. He stroked himself, and it did not take long before he was coming, hot ropes of come landing on Loki's chest. Thor moaned at the sight, pumping himself until he was utterly spent, barely able to keep himself supported above Loki any more.

Leaning forward for a claiming kiss, Thor kissed his way down Loki's neck and to his chest. "I'll take care of you."

"Yes you will," Loki murmured, stroking his fingers through Thor's hair, eyes sliding shut. Thor's tongue was hot against his flushed skin, licking way his own come on his way down to Loki's cock, which was still hard.

Loki sighed as he felt Thor's lips wrap around the head of his cock. He couldn't remember being this satisfied in a while. He couldn't remember being this _happy_ , either.


End file.
